monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The 2 Rajang's mission
Has anyone managed to do that mission from the old lady where you fight two Rajang's in the arena? whats the best way to do it? I have some pretty good ice weapons inlcuding the Blango Katana, the Golden Serpentblade, the Hi-Twin Swords & the Daora+ Sword&Shield. I can go one-on-one pretty well but when the other turns up i end up sizzled. I currently use Death S armour because the def is good and it's thunder resistant, I'm considering making Azure Rathalos U armour with Evade+2 ability. but any suggestions? --Wyvern Steve 10:14, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Trolley 12:16, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, for this quest I really suggest you use special elements, not the normal attributed elements. Yes, Rajang is weak against ice...but Poison is also very effective. If You have the Princess Rapier+(doesn't need to be Queen Rapier...Princess Rapier + will do) you should be able to do it.There are two ways I do it.....choose whichever you want.... 1. Poison Recommended Armour: Full Tigrexsharpsword inc(I'll explain the reason) Full Death Strentch(like yours) Recommended Weapon: Anything that can poison rajang quick..I'm gonna go for Princess Rapier + right now. Recommended Items: 10 Potions 10 Mega Potions 2 Max Potions 1 Ancient Potion 15 Whetstone farcaster(if possible...bring extra stuff to combine to make it.) 1 Pitful Trap 5 Mega Juice Ok...why full death strentch?...Because it adds your special element up...which is good...no need to explain furthur. For Full Tigrex...I know it is weak against Thunder....but the skill is good...its lets you have quick eating...(very handy). and it lets you sharpen quickly.... Guide to kill it: First you drink a mega juice.....get your pitful trap ready. After the animation find a chance to lay your pitful trap. remember don't get hit by any of its lightning attack....After its in the trap(if its out of rage mode your trap won't work...it only gets trapped in rage mode...) you start slice the living crap out of it....after a few slashes it should be poisoned. After its out...stay on its right leg...which means your left...stay there and attack. remember, always run to your left side...because one of its attack is zig zag jump like the kirin, but only upgraded. so stay on the left. Keep doing this and it should die. you Must, and I mean MUST poison it at least 4-5 times in ten minutes or else its not going to die. After you killed the first one...use a farcaster and sharpen your sword etc and get ready. Get out, repeat the steps(but without the trap)....and since this one is absoulutely huge(but unfortunetly, still only silver crown) I recommend not to fight it when its in rage mode.... 2. Sleep Recommended Weapon: anything with high sleep...I suggest either lance or sns. Recommended Armour: Tigrex and Death Strentch. Recommended Items: 10 Mega Potions 2 Max Potions 1 Ancient Potion 15 Whetstone farcaster(if possible...bring extra stuff to combine to make it.) 5 Mega Juice 10 large barrels 2 large barrel bomb+ 10 gunpoweder 10 scatter fish 3 large barrel bombs 10 small barrel bombs Guide: Ok as you can see we're going to kill these two rajangs by bombing. do exactly what I said with the poison but just make it to sleep. Here's what you do after its sleeping. Put two bombs at the place where its head is. then put the small barrel bomb away from rajang but enough to hit the large bomb +. in that case your large barrel bomb will do tripple damage to the rajang rather then your small barrel bomb. Repeat the steps and you'll be fine. ---- I'll try these out. I happen to have the Queen Rapier... why didn't i think of poisoning it? XD. --Wyvern Steve 09:29, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Hehehe... i've beat the rajangs using the poison sword method and it was frighteningly easy... ok, so I was carted off twice and it was my 2nd attempt at the mission but I did it ^_^ So thats all village missions done. Now i can focus on completing the last HR5 mission (a Kiran I think) and the '2 Kirans mission and the Rajang in the Volcano mission to complete (I hope) HR6. That just leaves Akantor, Fatalis & Crimson Fatalis for me to beat. (and ONE DAY white fatalis if i can find somewhere io download him >_>) --Wyvern Steve 09:41, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I have the two Rajang's Quest but not the Princess Rapier+. But i don't have the weapon power to take down a plus Rathian by my self. Is the Princess Rapier good enought to kill and Rajang i also have a Upper Battleaxe. Are those good enought to kill the Rajang's or should i take a elemantal weapon to kill them ? Ok they hit harder then shit I have the tigrex armer but i haven't upgraded it to what level should i get it to? Also is the Kushala Daoras armer set what are it's set bonus do i know one doubles poisen duration but what do the others do ? ---- The Princess Rapier sword branches off from the Hydra Bite sword (the ioprey one)and has a much higher poison attibute than the Upper Battleaxe (450). While using elements is ok, if you poison the rajang then you're damaging him even when he turns 'super' or is jumping around. The Kushala Armours main abitity is called Terrian (didn't have my PSP at the time of writing this so if i'm wrong i appologise XD),getting this to 10/15 points makes you immune/resistant to 'terrain' damage. Terrain includes (I think) icicles falling on you (snowy mountains) standing near lava (volcano, no longer burns) Lunastra & Teostras 'HEAT' barriers (they no longer burn you) Kushala's breath attacks (anywhere but the mountains, it becomes ice elemental) --Wyvern Steve 09:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC)